Wind, Ocean, Time, and Destruction
by Yuki of the Snow
Summary: This is a poetry thing.........and it includes all of the outer senshi.
1. Wind

_>tired stare I'M TURNING INTO AN INSOMNIAC, DANGIT! This really sucks. I'm up really late and still end up getting up early. This poem may be a bit sucky because I'm so tired._

I whisper into the night,

As winds carry my words away.

A candle burns,

But goes out.

The wind destroys the silence,

And also words said,

But the one thing it can never change,

Is that my heart is dead.

The wind used to lift my soul,

A bird high in the clouds,

But lately life has burned the feeling,

And now all I feel is empty.

I wish that the wind,

Could do what it once did,

But if it did,

I am as ignorant as ever.

I try to ignore it,

But I know the pain had helped.

Even if I didn't want it,

There nothing to do now…

_Like I said, I know it sucks. Tell me a title that I should name this poetry group. I need more ideas before I choose one._


	2. Angels are Devils

_I'm kinda sad that no one liked my poem last time. If you do like my poetry, reviews are appreciated._

_This poem kinda relates to Hotaru in a way._

**A**ngels are among us,

But are they really angels?

They treat us with rage,

And depict us as backstabbers.

**W**e think angels will protect us,

When they are the ones that break us,

And with no sympathy,

Act as what we think are devils.

**H**ow can they live with guilt,

For being our fears,

When what we should fear,

Is hell itself?

**H**ell is what protects us,

But not against the heavens,

For they are greater,

And are the hells we really fear.

_I hope you guys like this one. I was kinda disconcerted, so I waited to post a poem. The bold first letter means the start of a new stanza._


	3. Breaking Free

_OMG! I am so sorry for not continueing in so long! Things just haven't been going well for me. I haven't had any energy to do anything whatsoever. Almost all I can do is sleep, so sorry. Also, this is the best I could do for now. It isn't as great as the others, but it works. You can all guess which sailor senshi this is. Pluto of course._

Resigned,

Is what describes,

What lives within my heart,

For I have nothing left.

I stay at this post,

Keeping watch,

Saving people in time,

But what do I get in return?

I break the threads of time,

The threads of destiny,

Only to find them sewn back up,

And punishment awaiting.

I wish to leave, to live,

And begin life anew,

But I was not set free,

And revenge comes none too late.

My heart was broken up,

Until I learned,

That my punishment was imagined,

And I could do as I wished.

_I kind of got this idea from one of Silver Sailor Ganymede's stories. Oh yeah, it's up to her if it stays up. I'll take it down if she doesn't like it._

_Thanks to:_

_Alantie Mistaniu: Is typical good?_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Tell me if you wish for this poem to stay up since it is based on one of your stories. Also, so glad you like the poetry. I have fun doing it._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Sorry for saying that all of my poems suck. My self-esteem has just been lowering amazing over the summer. Also, I'm really glad that you like them._

_Moifah: No! I do care about other's poetry! Do they have a username on Thank you for the compliments._


	4. Raging

_Another one to make up for my lateness. GOMEN!_

Raging currents tell of the broken,

When peace tells of death.

The signs of the ocean,

Show more pain than people know.

Anger rises up,

And destroys ships,

The lives on board,

And sucks lost souls from Heaven's grasp.

The death that comes,

Breaks the blood red tide,

Leaving nothing in it's wake,

While gaining nothing all the same.

These signs hurt me,

But comfort my soul.

I cry salty tears,

For those many souls lost.

The ocean is destructive,

But I can't stop it,

And knowing that,

I can't cry anymore…

_This one was about Michiru, so yeah, you can figure out the rest._


	5. Spoiled

_Hi guys. This poem is kinda about Hotaru, and kinda not. I think it's basically from her point of view. Interpret it the way you wish, for I can no longer interpret my own poems, which I might add, is kinda sad._

People complain about broken hearts,

The pain of life,

Their parents,

But they just don't see.

The world may be bad,

But ever think that hell is worse,

Or heaven is too perfect?

You think no one cares,

But ever think that the grim reaper,

The one that takes you,

Just might want a new job?

People are just spoiled,

And when they don't get what they want,

Just backfire,

In their worthless hopes,

That they will be seen.

Those hopes are doused though,

Because you act,

Just as if you are invisible…

_This is so true. Well, it is in my opinion at least._

_Thank You:_

_Moifah: yeah, that is kinda sad._

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: I don't know how you could have missed it. just probably messed up. I thought you already had me on alert. (thinks…) Oh well, thank you for the very nice comments!_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Awww…thanks! That, and please drop the –san part. It makes me feel old…_

_Alantie Mistaniu: Thanks!_

_Megan: Glad you like my poetry, and thank you for the phrases!_


	6. Blame

_This one includes both Setsuna and Hotaru, so enjoy._

Lies are told,

Fingers pointed,

Souls taken,

And a want for acceptance.

Acceptance is all I ask for.

It was never my fault,

For the destruction caused,

Yet you still won't trust me.

I've died,

I've been reborn,

I haven't destroyed the world yet,

Have I?

You are blaming me for the future,

And not the past,

Is that fair at all,

In the time before it happens?

You also blame her,

For not stopping it,

When destiny forbid the action,

And pleading would not work.

Outcast by your untrusting eyes,

When you blame us on the inside,

But act as though the one thing that isn't wrong,

Is the worst it could get to be.

I don't understand what you're doing,

And neither does she,

For it is not our fault,

But yours alone…

_Thanks to:_

_Dark Kitsune of Ra: Don't worry about your memory. I am going to read that book as soon as my mom finds her copy. I don't feel like buying one. Thank you!_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Yuki-chan is fine. Besides, the other one makes people seem older, and I don't want to feel old, so it's great. Thank you so much for all the quotes. I will put them up as soon as I actually get to editing my homepage. XD And yes, My name does have something to do with Yuki from Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket is my current obsession. (11 books and the whole anime)_


	7. Insanity

_Dunno, fits Setsuna I guess. Maybe Hotaru. Sorry, brain-dead, school is destroying me, getting tired of everything, very tired, don't want to type, but don't want to do anything else. yawns G'nite._

Staying here,

Insanity waits for me,

Sitting there,

Even darker than this darkness.

No light awaits,

No chance for sanity,

For my own freedom,

For an open mind.

I'm stuck in a bubble,

And when it pops,

My mind will be gone,

A puppet, insanity overtaken.

I wish to live alive,

With a mind of salvation,

And not a doll,

Waiting for orders.

Sanity is what I hang onto,

But insanity with its magnetic pull,

Brings forth what is hated,

And pulls me away.

If only things could be like they were,

And bring back the happiness,

Kill the pain,

And leave me free.

_Thanks to:_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: Wow! I was born the same year you were! Ummm…yeah I do act a lot like the monkey too, but I act nothing like my star sign. It says I'm sporty and that is quite the opposite of me. Thanks again!_

_Moifah: Nope, no pressure. I like it more when people read my stuff. Thanks!_


	8. Waiting

_I'm really sorry that it took me so long to do this. I've just been really busy, and all that other stuff I've used as an excuse. Never mind, writers block has been plaguing me waaaaaaaaaaay to much._

Those who await the future,

Their death,

Find it hard to live,

And see what we see.

They look through the eyes of a cynic,

Seeing the bad,

Ignoring the good,

And learning nothing.

I await the future,

But not as they do…

I fear it,

And wish for it to never come.

That wish will never be true though,

And I know this,

But do not cast away life,

As they have.

_It's about Hotaru if you weren't smart enough to figure that out for yourself._

_Thanks to:_

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: It just surprises me because the people I always talk to end up being 15 or something like that. And thank you! Sorry it took so long._


	9. Memories

_I'm such an idiot, I've been ignoring my writing hoping that my writers block would just go away on its own, but it's not going to, so here is the next one, I do not feel like explaining it._

Twisting,

Turning,

Paths not chosen,

Leading to the beginning.

I start over,

A world anew,

When all has changed,

And I stay the same.

Why can't I change?

Though I'm not remembered,

My memories stay,

Leaving me behind.

In my own personal hell,

I watch it in my dreams,

With eyes wide open,

And mind closed off….

Twisting,

Turning,

Paths not chosen,

Leading to the beginning.

Thanks to:

_Silver Sailor Ganymede: I'm working on it._


End file.
